Bad Little Kitty
by LonelyValentine
Summary: Cake will do anything to protect Fionna from the desires of Marshall Lee, but how much will she sacrifice to keep the demon-vampire's hands off of her best friend? Let's just say that Cake's got what it takes. An alternate ending to "Bad Little Boy."
1. The Graveyard

Bad Little Kitty

An alternate ending to the episode "Bad Little Boy."

x-x-x

Chapter 1: The Graveyard

Fionna fought her way through the graveyard, knocking down the skeletons left and right, bound and determined to rescue Cake. And when she did rescue Cake, she was going to let that grey-skinned monster have it. How dare he mess with her best friend! And how dare he keep testing her like this! It was bad enough that he'd threatened to bite the cat, and then shoved her into the bushes, but kidnapping?! At least Cake wasn't stupid or defenseless. Quite the opposite actually. She'd be able to hold her own against Marshall Lee.

Another wave of risen-dead erupted from the next row of graves, and Fionna had to work all the harder to down them. But at long last she stood victorious before the mausoleum where she'd seen him standing, gloating over his little victory, Cake in his arms.

But he wasn't there.

He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Marshall Lee!" she shrieked. "Show yourself!"

No answer came, save for another trio of skeletons leaping up to attack, which she promptly dispatched with her sword.

"Caaaaaaaaaaake!" she cried out to the night.

But only the empty hooting of an owl answered her.

x-x-x

Adventure Time is property of Cartoon Network and Pendleton Ward. Usage of characters and associated worlds is only for entertainment and titillation purposes.


	2. Cake's Seduction

Bad Little Kitty

An alternate ending to the episode "Bad Little Boy."

x-x-x

Chapter 2: Cake's Seduction

Cake looked around the vampire-demon king's little house—small, cozy, domestic, set back inside a cave. It was a far cry from his palace in the Nightosphere, and she wondered why the king of an alternate dimension would be living somewhere so mundane by choice. "So now what?" Cake demanded of her captor.

"Make yourself at home, kitty," Marshall Lee said casually, slipping off his shoes and floating into a reclining position on the couch.

"Fionna will come for me, and then you two will start flirting and teasing and fighting all over again. It can't go on like this forever."

Marshall Lee looked over at her. "I know she'll come. And why can't it go on? I've lived a thousand years, and I'll live a thousand more."

Cake put her hands on her hips and stomped over to him. "You know she'll never fall for you. You'll never have her."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Marshall Lee picked up a magazine and thumbed through it half-interestedly.

"Because she's day and you're night. She's soap and you're grease. Salt and pepper. Flowers and thorns. She's a white knight and you're a black demon."

"Opposites attract."

"They do. She flirts with you and you flirt back. She says you're just friends, but I know you want so much more from her. Opposites may attract, but they don't stick together."

"Yeah, well, maybe she'll come around to my way of thinking. Maybe we'll meld together into a pleasant shade of grey."

Cake sighed. "Stop telling yourself that. You know it's not going to happen."

He frowned and tossed the magazine aside. "It is, and when it does, you know it's going to be good."

"Marshall Lee, if you want good, then forget her. I've got good for you." Cake transformed herself into the voluptuous humanoid shape she'd taken at the party in imitation of Fionna.

The vampire-demon raised one eyebrow.

"I've got what you want. Take me instead of Fionna."

He floated off of the couch and laughed. "You? A cat? How does a cat know what I want?"

Cake winked at him. "What does any man want? A companion. A cook. A lover. I can be all that." She wrapped her tail around herself and struck a pose.

"I suppose you're right," he said hesitantly.

She swaggered up and clutched him in her arms, pressing her furry bosom against his chest. "Forget Fionna. She only knows how to fight monsters. I know how to love one."

"Do you now?" he asked teasingly.

Cake turned around and wiggled her rump against him, her tail stretching up to stroke his neck. "I know exactly what a monster wants, she said breathily, seductively. She turned back around and her furry paws dove beneath his shirt into the small of his back and tickled his spine and just under the waistband of his jeans.

Marshall Lee hummed approval.

"You like that?"

"I do," he confessed, a hint of arousal in his voice.

Cake pulled her hips into his. "And that's just the start," she said, moving her body suggestively against his.

x-x-x

Adventure Time is property of Cartoon Network and Pendleton Ward. Usage of characters and associated worlds is only for entertainment and titillation purposes.


	3. The Perfect Companion

Bad Little Kitty

An alternate ending to the episode "Bad Little Boy."

x-x-x

Chapter 3: The Perfect Companion

"Oh glob, I love riding you like this! You're so deep inside of me!" Cake was seated on top of Marshall Lee, grinding her clit hard against his groin. She was rocking back and forth and bouncing up and down enthusiastically, and he could feel her eager wetness. "Does it feel good for you too?" she asked.

"It feels fantastic." He reached up and ran his fingers through her short white and tan fur and then over her perfectly shaped breasts. The soft mounds she'd created in imitation of Fionna's full breasts didn't have nipples, but he didn't care. They felt warm and soft to the touch.

Marshall Lee moaned and thrust up against her as she leaned over him. The wet, sloppy sounds of their private parts slamming into each other only excited him more.

Cake hungrily kissed Marshall Lee, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Her lips kissed his neck, and he was able to piston in and out of her better in this position. She stopped grinding on him and let him fuck her as fast and hard as he could.

"I love this, Marshall. I never thought I'd ever want you like this, but now..." Cake said, her breath ragged.

"I never thought so either." Marshall Lee gripped Cake's hips harder. Cake was the perfect female for him—soft to the touch, voluptuous in the body, ready to fulfill every sexual desire he could have. She could take any shape...any form he wanted... in order to pleasure him. Forget Fionna and her unyielding grip on her purity. He realized now that the knight's furry companion was really what he needed.

"Ohhhh, glob! Baby. I'm going to cum again!" Marshall Lee gasped, and kept hammering into her as his second orgasm started to overtake him. His breathing grew heavier and more uneven, and then he let out a long cry as he came. But through his orgasm he kept up the rhythm, pounding harder and faster into her from underneath. More moans, more wetness. Harder, faster.

And then he collapsed, tired already from a very enthusiastic hour spent in bed. Cake's body felt so incredible, feeling her fuzzy wet pussy clamped tightly around him, and it was still clamped tightly as he slowly started to recover from his climax. She wasn't about to let go. She looked into his face with her wide eyes, and her mouth curved into a beautiful Cheshire smile. "Marshall … we're good together, aren't we?"

Marshall Lee opened his eyes to find Cake smiling at him. "I guess we are, aren't we?" He stretched closer and kissed her. "You've convinced me."

Cake stroked his shoulder with a furry hand...not a paw, but a hand...as their lips and tongues rolled about together.

When they paused to breathe, Marshall Lee sat up and looked down at the white and tan creature in his bed. "You're amazing," he sighed. "I really never thought I'd want a creature like you. But now that you've been with me, I can't think of anything else I'd rather have."

"Not even Fionna?" Cake inquired, raising an eyebrow.

He looked nervously to the side. "Suddenly, she's far too uptight and unwilling, no offense to her."

Cake gave him a devilish look.. "She is...but I'm not." She stroked a hand over her hip. "I'll go where she won't." And then the cat rolled onto her back and ran her hand over her stomach. "Marshall, make me cum. Show me you love me."

The demon-vampire grinned. "All right. How do you want it?"

"Lick me."

He said nothing more but pushed his wilted bangs out of his face, crawled between her legs, and dipped his face into her crotch, where his wet tongue found her even wetter sex. He began to lick and nibble at her labia, and then pulled the soft folds of skin apart to expose her clit.

"Yes..." Cake wheezed.

Marshall Lee began to pleasure her, enjoying the sounds she made—happy little purrs and whimpers, and the occasional gasp when her excitement increased. "Like it, baby?" he asked.

"Yes..." she wheezed again.

"Ready for something new?"

"I am."

He lapped a few times at the entrance to her pussy, and then pushed his long forked tongue deep inside of her and planted his lips hard against her skin.

Cake squealed and spread her thighs wider for him. "Oh glob that feels good!" she cried.

He chuckled and gripped her hard with his hands as his wicked tongue explored her remorselessly.

"Just don't … stop," she managed to say. "I think I'm nearly there already."

"Already?" he grinned.

Her hips began to tremble, and then her legs, and soon he was fighting to keep his mouth connected as she began to writhe and buck in ecstasy. He gave up and pulled away, leaving her whining for more. "You stopped," she complained.

"Only for a moment." He rolled onto his back and pulled back the sheet. "Get on," he commanded, revealing a recharged erection.

"I see," she grinned, and soon her wet pussy was in place once again. Cake started gyrating on his hard cock as before, her hands pressed into his chest for support. And within moments she was again approaching an orgasm. "Make me cum this time, Marshall," she begged. "Let me have it."

His hand reached up and cupped her cheek, fingers sliding between the heavy whiskers. "All right. I won't tease any more."

She began to bounce faster, and soon her purr became a loud moan, and then a broken wail as she came hard. "Oh yes!"she cried and threw her head back, bucking and pounding her crotch into him.

The feeling of her cumming was bringing him to the brink of another orgasm himself, and by the time she had finished, he was panting hard and ready to burst himself. "Cake, you're making me cum again," he groaned.

She smiled at him with heavy eyes, her mouth in a wide smile. "Again? Would you like to cum on my tits? Is this what you'd like?" She used both hands to squeeze her breasts together and jiggle them suggestively.

"I'm going to cum in your mouth." he told her, his breathing becoming more ragged. He could easily envision his throbbing cock going in between her lips and letting all his vampire cum spurt out into her mouth.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" she said in a low voice, her muscles constricting around his swollen shaft.

"Damn! Cake! You squeeze me so tight! I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum! You'd better suck me now before it's too late!"

With a laugh she scampered off his cock and immediately took it into her mouth. With her hand she started stroking his balls as he started to unleash his seed.

She pulled up a bit, keeping his cock tip in between her lips as he splashed hot cum into her eager throat. He moaned desperately as she milked every last drop of cum out of his rapidly deflating cock.

And then she looked up at him, his dick still in her mouth, before pulling off and swallowing.

Marshall Lee groaned and fell back onto the bed, whimpering happily in deep satisfaction. "Damn you're good.

Cake herself felt blissfully fulfilled as she cuddled up next to the vampire king. "Thanks for kidnapping me. You'll have to do this again sometime."

"How about every night?"

She leaned forward and stared him in the face. "Marshall Lee, tell me you love me."

"You're the best. Cake. I do love you." He playfully slapped her rump and kissed her again.

Suddenly there was the sound of the front door being kicked open downstairs. "Caaaakkkkke!" Wailed Fionna's voice. "Where are you?!"

Cake sighed and fell back against the pillow. "Looks like I'm about to be rescued."

"You don't have to be, if you don't want to," said Marshall, running his fingers through her soft fur again. "We should probably at least tell her though." His fingertips caressed one of her ears. He hated to let her go so soon. Telling her that he loved her wasn't a lie.

"Cake!?" Fiona was already in Marshall Lee's bedroom staring at the pair cuddling in bed with only a sheet covering them.

"Hey Fionna. I suppose you're wondering what's going on here." She rubbed her cheek against Marshall Lee's chin. "A whole lotta lovin's going on here."

Fionna lowered her sword, seeing that her best friend wasn't in any immediate danger. "Cake...you and him...you were...?"

"Oh, yeah," replied the cat.

"It's exactly what it looks like, good little girl," Marshall Lee crooned.

Fionna blushed. "Cake, he didn't force himself on you, did he? Because if you did, Marshall Lee..." She raised her sword again.

"Well, actually I was the one who made the first move," confessed Cake. "I suggested, and he agreed."

"I see..." Dumbfounded, Fionna put away her sword. "Well...this is pretty awkward."

Cake leapt out of the bed, switching back to her usual feline form. "It is. Let's go home. I'm kinda worn out and hungry." And then she turned back and winked at her new lover. "I'll be home tomorrow night if you want to kidnap me again."

He gave her a thumbs-up sign.

x-x-x

Adventure Time is property of Cartoon Network and Pendleton Ward. Usage of characters and associated worlds is only for entertainment and titillation purposes.


	4. Understanding

Bad Little Kitty

An alternate ending to the episode "Bad Little Boy."

x-x-x

Chapter 4: Understanding

As Cake ate a sandwich, Fionna sat across the table from her staring. "So, you really had sex with him?" she asked, her cheeks suddenly burning pink.

"Yep. And it was my idea."

"And here I thought I knew you."

Cake put her sandwich down. "I did it for you, Fionna. Don't you see? He's crazy about you. Madly in lust with you. And if I didn't, it probably would only be a matter of time before something bad happened. He wasn't going to take 'no' forever."

"Wait. You're saying that he would have raped me at some point? But...he's not that kind of guy," she defended.

"Fionna, don't fool yourself. He is that kind of guy. He'd just been holding back so long...flirting with you, teasing you, hoping you'll eventually give in to his hinting. But c'mon. He's not going to keep waiting."

Fionna blinked. "Really? Have I been that blind?"

"So I decided that someone had to offer him something better. So I offered myself."

Fionna felt insulted, as well as overwhelmed with gratitude. Cake had given herself to protect the white knight. "I hope it wasn't...too awful," she said, trying to be tactful.

"Naw. I enjoyed it actually. In fact I loved it."

Fionna gasped, and then giggled, and Cake joined in.

"Well, Cake, should I put on a show and defend you tomorrow if he comes for you?"

"Hmmm...well, the thought is nice, but I don't think it will be necessary. I'll just wait outside so you don't feel obligated."

"All right. Well let me know if you change your mind and really want me to defend you. I'll not let him take you again if you don't want to go."

Cake high-fived her across the table. "I will." She finished her sandwich, and then looked at Fionna thoughtfully. "You know, if I can get him to marry me, I'll be a queen. He is a king after all."

"Yeah," Fionna giggled. "But queen of the Nightosphere?"

"Point taken," Cake laughed. "I'll just be in it for the sex."

Fionna rose and walked off, but then she paused and turned back. "Cake, thank you. I'm kinda jealous, but you're right. It is for the better this way."

"Gumball's still available," Cake winked. "And he's much more your style."

Fionna laughed awkwardly. "I think I'll just stay single for a while longer."

x-x-x

The End

x-x-x

Adventure Time is property of Cartoon Network and Pendleton Ward. Usage of characters and associated worlds is only for entertainment and titillation purposes.


End file.
